northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 12: Reveal! The White Armored Fighter's Identity
Oracle 12: Reveal! The White Armored Fighter's Identity (明らかに！白アーマードファイターの正体 Akiraka ni! Shiro Āmādo faitā no shōtai) is the twelfth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks the debut appearance of Alejandra Izumi as Armored Fighter 09. Synopsis Anaira finally met the mysterious white Armored Fighter. But in an unexpected way, she found out that the white Armored Fighter is none other Alejandra Izumi, the owner of the apartment in Mexico which she and Kohei rented. Plot At night in Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira remembered how the white Armored Fighter appeared a while ago. She got curious about the identity of the said Armored Fighter. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen didn't contented the result in their battle against the Armored Fighters, so he called Triskaide, Archos, Irie and Cyan to setup a new plan. The next day, while in a meeting about the news stories which will deliver throughout the day, Anaira saw again a white Armored Fighter appeared in the corridor. Miyuki asked her about what she saw, but Anaira replied nothing, and proceeded in the meeting instead. After the meeting, Anaira rushed outside the room, and searched the white Armored Fighter. But she saw nothing, and she was seen by Chisato. Anaira asked Chisato if she saw a white Armored Fighter, but she saw nothing. Anaira hurriedly ran away outside the media center building to find the white Armored Fighter. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Triskaide and Irie to attack again the human world alongside with Chariot Monster Tran and the Chariot Soldiers. As they entered in the human world, they attacked people in Hirakawa Central Business District. Anaira called the Armored Fighters to help the people in the HCBD. While attacking the humans, Triskaide and Irie surprised that the Armored Fighters came and they attacked the Chariot Soldiers and Tran. On the other hand, the white Armored Fighter appeared and observed the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. In TransHead TV Media Center Building, Miyuki, Iori, Ryoma, Kazumi and Chihiro were discussing about Anaira saw something weird outside the meeting room. Miyuki asked them if they saw something outside the meeting room, and they replied nothing. Then Miyuki suspected that Anaira had a third eye which she is enable to see ghosts. Cyan observed the battle of the Armored Fighters and held a grudge against them, especially Anaira. On the other hand, Archos was dismayed that he was not included by Emperor Ryuuen to attack the human world again. Return back in the battle, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers and Tran, Seeing in disgust, Triskaide and Irie attacked the Armored Fighters. While the Armored Fighters were in a pinch, the white Armored Fighter appears, and attacked Triskaide and Irie using the finisher, Force Strike. Anaira thanked the white Armored Fighter who helped them to defeat the Chariots. Then she asked why the white Armored Fighter helped her in the battle. The white Armored Fighter answered that she came to help the Armored Fighters, and de-transformed back to human form. Anaira found out that the white Armored Fighter is none other than Alejandra Izumi, the owner of an apartment in Mexico which she and Kohei rented while doing a documentary about Mexico. Alejandra promised to the Armored Fighters that she will help them to defeat the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan (シアン Shian): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Tran (チャリオット モンスター トラン Chariotto Monsutā Toran; voice): Yuuji Maruyama (丸山 由司 Maruyama Yūji) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Tran: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 1 (Armored Fighter 09 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 14 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 112, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 12: Believe In Real Mistakes, The Zenith episode 7 and Nocturnal Project episode 114. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes